A Vampire and an Angel? Yep!
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: Full summary inside. Dracula/OC Amelia is Bruce's adopted sister. She became his sidekick: Gotham's Angel. This intruiges Dracula making him want to meet her and when he does. Sparks fly. Will she become his new bride? rating WILL change to M for a bit.
1. Chapter 1

I know you wanted a story with Dracula from the movie 'Van Helsing' but I watched Dracula vs batman the other night and decided to do a short story with a new character in the mix. Amelia Wayne! 20 years old and was adopted by Bruce when she was 17. At 18 she became Gotham's Angel. Her looks are on my profile.

Joker likes her because she has humor but doesn't like it when she kicks his butt. XD.

Penguin flirts with her occasionally and calls her his 'little dove'

Dracula...well you'll see.

Bruce sees her as the sister he never had instead of a daughter.

Bruce created her these wings that can allow her to glide very nicely making her seem like she flies. (Like his invention in Batman Begins and The Dark Knight) Their white and shaped like angel wings of course. They fold into her costume and come out if they sense her falling.

Disclaimer: I only own Amelia/Gotham's Angel.

Bruce and I were on the top of a building when his communicator rang out. The wind was blowing his cape and my skirt. My hair was put up it a pony tail going down just passed my shoulders with a few strands on my face and mask.

He pulled his communicator out. I looked over his shoulder and it read that Joker and Penguin escaped! "I'll handle joker you get penguin." Bruce told me.

"Aw you always get to have more fun." I complained but glided of the building still. Using my whip to get around using poles and railings staying out of sight. Soon we caught site of Joker. We heard a splash before he went running. "I assume that was penguin." I said staying behind to get him while Bruce glided after joker.

Penguin climbed out of the water and stopped at my feet. "Huh?" he said confused. He looked up and saw me smirking with an eyebrow raised. "Well if it isn't my little dove." he said smirking which showed off his sharp teeth.

"That's Angel penguin! Not dove. It's time to bring the bird back to its cage." I told him. Annoyed at his nickname for me.

He put his hand to his chin thinking. "Hmm. Nope!" he shouted using his umbrella to knock me off my feet then he took off running. I growled then stood back up and used my whip to follow after him. We arrived at the cemetery. 'Why would penguin come here?' I thought to myself. I tried to keep up with him but he kept disappearing behind grave stones making me lose track of him.

'Where did he go?' I thought.

'Any luck Amelia?' Bruce's voice sounded in my ear from the communicator. "None. I'm at the cemetery. I think he's hiding. I'll stick around a bit to see if he'll come out soon."

'All right. But be careful and if you don't have any luck soon come home.'

"Got it." I replied. I came to the west wing and was surrounded by crosses. I walked around more looking for penguin when I heard, "Run!" I looked behind me and saw penguin running from some sort of creature. I gasped and ran. Penguin hid behind one grave while I hid in the shadows of another.

The cemetery guard shone a light on the creature and I only got a glimpse of what he looked like before the guard was attacked. The creature pulled away and their were two puncture marks on the guards neck. He looked right into my eyes and I saw he was no human. I got way too freaked out.

"I'll come back for you later penguin!" I shouted then used my whip to get over the cemetery wall disappearing out into the night with the image of a bony pale creature looking into my eyes stuck into my mind. I made it home safely.

When I arrived at the cave Bruce was looking out into the distance of the cave. Alfred walked up to him and looked at something. "I'll have that tended to right away sir." he said but only getting silence as a response.

"Sir? Your bruting. More so than usual."

"Alfred. Amelia. Tonight joker met his demise." Bruce said sadly after taking off his mask.

"And Cobblepot?" Alfred asked. Bruce and him turned to me and I told him what happened in the cemetery.

My costume was safe and hidden. I showered then changed into a white Egyptian style nightgown then climbed into bed after shutting the curtains. I slept the rest of the night and well into the day.

I awoke around 3 pm. Bruce had already left for his date with Vicky Vale. I sat with brunch and watched Tv for a while. Soon the sun was setting and Bruce would be home soon. I turned on the news and something new was happening. People were disappearing with no trace leaving police baffled.

"Police aren't the only ones baffled." Bruce responded to the TV. Surprising Alfred and I who was polishing dishes in the next room. Bruce was in the doorway that separated the rooms. "Might this be behind the recently missing penguin?" Alfred asked.

"No ransom note. This isn't like him." I responded.

"On that note how was your date with miss Vale?" Alfred asked.

"Short but sweet. I invited her to the energy expo tomorrow night and to dinner Saturday night."Bruce replied.

"To think I was beginning to believe you preferred the company of arch villains." Alfred joked.

Bruce frowned. "On that note lets see if penguin or any of these lost ones turn up. I lost Joker. I'm not gonna lose anyone else on my watch." Bruce said. I began to get up to go with him but he stopped me. "No. These next few nights your going to rest. You've had too much action."

"But Bruce." I whined.

"No buts." he said sternly. I frowned as he left. Once I was sure he was gone I smirked and decided to sneak out but then Alfred stopped me.

"Ah no. Master Bruce said no crime fighting." he said.

"Aw man." I complained. I decided to catch up on my ghost hunters show instead.

I went to sleep late. I awoke around noon. And Bruce explained what happened last night. I gasped and smiled. "I knew it!" I exclaimed. "Vampires do exist." I said.

"This isn't a time to joke Amelia." Bruce said firmly.

"Sorry. Well if you need help slaying you've come to the right person."

"I don't want to slay them. I want to help them these are citizens remember."

"Oh yeah then you'll just need garlic, crucifix, sunlight, and all that other stuff from the movies."

"I know." he replied. So we left it at that. I got some money from him to go out and buy myself a dress for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Amelia.

Sorry I haven't updated. I've been very busy and stressed with doctor appointments, suing a person who rear ended my mom and I, and dealing with family problems all at once. So wish me luck on life and enjoy the story! Vote on my poll please. Pictures are on my profile. By the way Donny is the guy from the episode of Joker's apprentice. =) I liked him so I put him in. Lol.

When I arrived home after buying a dress and shoes it was sunset. I went up to my room to get ready. I saw that guests were already arriving. I hurriedly put my dress and shoes on the put my hair up.

I put on black eyeliner with white sparkling eyeshadow. I put on foundation to blend my skin then sparkling bronze blush. Last I put on regular chapstick to keep my lips normal yet still shimmering a little.

I gave myself a once over before heading down. I met with Bruce after he finished talking with someone but Vicky wasn't with him. "Where's Vicky?" I asked him looking around for her.

"She caught a cold and couldn't make it. Would you mind helping me chat around?" he asked. He never did like doing these types of things along.

"Of course." I said chuckling a bit. Bruce and I walked around and chatted with quite a few people before I felt eyes on me but I chose to ignore it. I was offered wine but declined. I never did like it.

"Truly magnificent." I heard a man rasp behind me. I turned and saw an extremely handsome man looking at my necklace.

"My necklace? Thanks. It was the last gift I ever received from my parents." I replied.

Bruce being protective turned around with his drink and asked, "and you are?"

"Alucard. Doctor Alucard." he replied not taking his eyes from me.

"Bruce Wayne. I don't believe we've met." Bruce replied. Alucard took his eyes off me and looked at Bruce.

"I'm new to Gotham. A recent transport from eastern Europe." he replied. I saw my friend Barbara Gordon come in with her mother, father, and my other friend Donny.

I smiled. "Excuse me gentlemen. I nodded to both of them then walked over to my friends feeling Alucard 's eyes on me the entire time. When I got to Barbara she and I hugged. "Hey guys. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Barbara said though I could tell something was happening. I narrowed my eyes at her. Then she gave in while Donny giggled beside us. "Donny and I are dating!" she exclaimed.

I gasped and smiled. "Awesome! But I thought you hate each other." I replied.

"I was only trying to get her to notice me and when I finally asked her out we just clicked." Donny replied.

I smiled. "Excuse me?" I heard and turned around seeing Alucard again but no Bruce in sight. "May I have this dance?" he asked holding his hand out. I looked to my friends who nodded.

"Sure." I replied putting my hand in his. He led me to the dance floor. The band began to play the instrumental version of 'I'll be your crying shoulder' by Goo Goo Dolls. (Imagine the exact scene from 'A Cinderella Story' where sam dances in the gazebo with the other dude.)

He put his arm around my waist and I put my hand on his shoulder. Our other hands remained locked together as we began to dance. He stroked my cheek but I shied away. He smirked then bowed and held out his hand again.

I took it and we began to dance again. As he spun me I giggled a bit. Then the song ended. "Thank you." I said pulling away regrettably.

"No. Thank you." he said smirking. He nodded to me then walked away. I sighed happily then walked over to my friends. I chatted with them for a while before I saw Alucard walking by wiping his mouth.

"Leaving before desert?" I joked. He walked over to me.

"I've had my fill. Though not of you. When may I see you again?" he asked.

"Probably at another one of Bruce's expo's or dances. He has quite a lot." I replied.

"Very well." he said then bowed slightly and left.

Bruce came over right after. He followed after Alucard looking panicked. I followed him. When I caught up he was looking out the door. "Something wrong?" I asked him. Before he could answer Alfred came up behind us looking worried.

"Master Bruce. The mirror. He had no reflection." Alfred cried. Bruce ran back inside. "Sir did you hear me?" Alfred asked as we followed him. Bruce grabbed a woman's lipstick. "Sorry I need to borrow this." he said. Then he grabbed a serving plate.

He went to a mirror and began to write something down. "What are you writing?" I asked.

"His name. Alucard." he replied. Then he held the platter up to the mirror. Alucard backwards spelt 'Dracula.' Alfred and I gasped. "You mean I-I just danced with Dracula. THE Dracula? Oh my." I said before I fainted.

R&R I hope you liked it. Vote on my poll please. Any pictures you need to see are on my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Amelia.

Vote on my poll please!

I awoke later to find Alfred setting a platter down on my bedside table.

"Nice to see you awake mistress Amelia." he said.

"How long was I out." I asked.

"It is about 3 in the afternoon. Last night was the expo." Alfred replied.

"Oh. Thanks Alfred." was all I said.

"Will you be needing anything else?" he asked.

"No thank you."

"Very well." then he left. I grabbed the food tray and began eating. Once I was finished I set it down. I got off the bed and undressed from what I was wearing last night. I took off my make up and undid my hair.

I put my hair in a pony tail then dressed in my usual clothes. I grabbed the tray and the plate that was on it. I took it into the kitchen downstairs. No body was there so I just put it into the dishwasher.

Then I went up to my room and read until around six. The sun began to set so I headed down to the bat cave. I found Bruce there researching. He was already suited up. "Sleep well?" he asked without turning.

"Yeah. Let me get suited then we can go." I said.

"Okay." he replied.

I went over to the case that held my outfit. I grabbed it then went behind the wall that was put there so I could get dressed. Once I finished I put on my mask and grabbed my weapons. "Ready." I said.

"Alright. Tonight we're heading to the cemetery. That's where the first person disappeared." Bruce said. We left and ran across rooftops, and then the bridge. We arrived ten minutes later. We were perched on the cemetery wall looking out over the graves.

"What are we looking for?" I asked.

"Dracula." he replied. My heart skipped a beat at the name. Though I don't know why.

We hopped across the graves searching but had no luck so far. "I don't think he'd be here. Not if Vampires have an aversion to crosses." I commented.

Then red lights appeared on us. We looked over and saw the swat team. We quickly dove out of the way before they could shoot us. The bullets missing us by inches. We ran swerving in and out of the graves dodging bullets.

Batsy used his hook and grapple(?) While I used my whip to latch on to streetlights and billboard signs to glide through the air. The trucks blared their sirens as they chased after us. "Why are they after us?" I asked batsy as we were going through the air.

"They think were responsible for the lost ones." he replied.

We ran across rooftops before swing on a streetlight into a building. Good thing my eyes are used to the dark or else I'd have a hard time doing this. The swat men came into the building guns raised and lights on. Batsy and I continued hiding behind pillars and in rafters.

He came close to being spotted before he moved to another pillar. I noticed some of the men began to disappear. Batsy and I ran quietly up the steps before we could be spotted.

But then I was spotted. My eyes widened as I ran. I followed batsy up to the roof. I hid by the door waiting for the men to catch up but all that happened was one of their guns were thrown up the stairs.

I gave batsy a questioning look but he just shrugged and shook his head. He peered through the doorway before stepping into it. I looked to and all I saw was one lone gun sitting on a step.

We looked back at the gun, the moon shown through the clouds illuminating the rooftop. A shadow appeared over us causing us to turn quickly. It was Dracula on the side of the roof above us.

His cape blew with the wind. "So the folk tales are true. There is anther bat and his...bride in Gotham." he said looking at each of us before staring at me. I narrowed my eyes suspicious.

Batsy stepped into the moonlight while I stayed in the shadows with my glowing emerald eyes. "Count Dracula I presume." batsy said. Dracula turned to him.

"A legend you are apparently intimate with." he said. As he did I could see his fangs make me a bit nervous.

"Don't flatter yourself." I replied for batsy. Dracula's smirk remained.

"We cast kindred shadows. Have you not seen the news?" he asked.

"We don't harm people." batsy replied coldly.

He began walking towards us making us back away from him before stopping once he reached level ground.

"You have no concept of the harm of which I am capable of." he said frowning. "If only I really hate to waste a life when they could spend it in servitude to me." he said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Life? Or living death?" I asked. He smirked at me.

"To become a vampire is to heighten all of ones senses. To attain speed, strength, and immortality." he said. Batsy frown and got out his glowing bat scythes while I got my daggers.

Batsy ran at him first trying to slice at him but Dracula moved out of the way with incredible speed. He knocked Bruce down. "My turn." I said. He turned. I ran and slashed at him only he dodge my attacks too.

As my dagger passed his face he sniffed it then hissed. "Dripping with garlic." he glared. Batsy came behind him but was knocked back by Dracula. "Batsy!" I shouted worried.

I glared and once again tried to swipe at him yet I kept failing. "And who might you be called?" he asked.

"Gotham's angel." I replied and he sneered at the name. Then he grabbed me around the waist surprising me. I got out of the surprised state and stabbed him in the shoulder making it smoke and him hiss. He slammed me back. When I hit the wall I hit it hard. I began to lose consciousness. The last thing I saw was Dracula's eyes widen at his mistake as he took the dagger from his shoulder then he bagan walking towards me before Bruce defended me. 'Why do I always faint.' I thought to myself before everything went black.

When I came to Bruce and Dracula were gone and the sun was rising. I rose slowly and painfully. I headed back to the lair. When I arrived Alfred said Bruce was already tended to and in bed. I sat in a chair backwards as he out ice on my back.

"Only a slight bruising." Alfred told me. After a half hour of having the ice pack on my back as I ate Alfred took it off and cleaned my mess. "Thank you." I said.

"Now head up to bed and get some rest." he said. I did as I was told and went to sleep.

R&R please! And vote on my poll I'm gonna start a new story soon I think.

Should I turn Amelia into a vampire?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Amelia.

Vote on my poll if you haven't yet please!

Thank you DarkRiddlesDestiny for the awesome idea of giving her a choice =)

When I awoke the next morning I went and got some breakfast feeling a bit better then I used to feel. I couldn't find Bruce or Alfred around so I figured they were in the bat cave. I headed to the library. I pulled the right book out and the door to the elevator opened.

I got inside and headed down. When I arrived Alfred was on the computer and Bruce was in front of something that made bright light. I yawned. "Morning. Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Experimenting/Researching." was their brief reply.

"I know you near batsy! I can smell the precious nectar pumping through your veins." I heard a raspy voice that I recognized as joker's. I gasped.

"I thought joker was dead." I said.

"He was. But somehow he became a vampire as well." Bruce replied. He sighed and turned to Alfred. "Find anything of value?" he asked.

"There's so many lore on vampires it's hard to separate fact from fiction. Though I did find one thing. Amelia Karnstein. The bride of Dracula. According to legend her blood thirst rivaled even his own. It seems they were-"

Bruce finished his sentence, "meant for each other?"

"If cupid's arrow could penetrate a heart so black. There maybe hope for you yet master Bruce." Alfred replied.

"Is it me or does she look a hell of a lot like me minus the blue eyes?" I asked. They looked back at the picture, at me, the picture, me, then the picture again.

"She does." Bruce finally said.

"Maybe that's why Dracula took a liking to you at the expo." Alfred replied.

"Oh my." I said. Then we heard joker screech.

"The horror! The horror!" he screamed.

"You know Bruce he's gonna die if you let him starve. Just like that hamster you told me about." I said.

He glared at me and I smiled nervously. Then I realized something. "Hey! Isn't it Saturday? Vicky's coming over right?" I said looking foward to seeing a friend.

"Dinner! I completely forgot with all this blood sucking nonsense." Alfred said.

"She called earlier and cancelled. I forgot to tell you. She still sick." Bruce replied.

"Oh that's too bad. Hey Alfred what time is it?" I asked.

"About 3 in the afternoon." he replied.

"I'm gonna go and visit her. I'll be back by sunrise." I told them heading to the elevator.

"Be safe. Tell her I said hi." Bruce said before I left. I then went to my room and changed out of my old greenday t-shirt and pajama pants into my usual outfit of black and white. I put on black eyeliner and white eyeshadow along with some foundation to make my skin glow then I slipped my shoes on.

I walked to the tram station ,since it wasn't that far, after picking up some soup from her favorite restaurant. I got myself a salad. I got into the tram just in time. Within 20 minutes I arrived at Vicky's side of town. I walked to her apartment and arrived at around ten minutes after four. I knocked on her door.

She answer with a pale face, tissue to her nose, eyes with bags under them, and a damp towel around her shoulder clad in a large t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Hey Vicky. Just thought I'd visit over for dinner if you don't mind?" I asked smiling.

"Oh nod ad all. I just wouldn't wand you do get sick." she said with a stuffed nose sniffling.

"It's fine. May I come in?"

"Sure! Sorry."

"It's fine. I got some soup from your favorite restaurant for you." I said walking in.

"Thanks. But you didn't have to." she said sitting at her table.

"Oh nonsense. I wanted to." I replied joining her. We ate and gossiped. I gave her tips on how to get Bruce's heart. She update me with the latest gossip. We laughed and joked. I looked at the clock. It was eight forty five! My eyes widened.

"It was nice seeing you Vicky though I must be going if I wanna catch my train." I said getting up.

"I enjoy your company. I'm already feeling better. Tell Bruce I'm sorry I couldn't make it." she replied.

"He understands. And after all. Laughter is the best medicine. See you later." I said leaving after she chuckled. I rushed to the tram station. But when I got there the tram was already rushing off. I tried running to catch up.

"Wait! Wait up! Wait!" I shouted but it was no use it was gone. The wind it left behind blowing my hair before it finally settled down. I gave a frustrated sigh. I looked around for any sign of something that could attack me. I started to walk to the bus hoping maybe I could catch it.

"Miss Wayne." I heard behind me. I gasped and turned seeing Dracula. I gulped.

"Dr. Alucard." I acknowledge him. He doesn't know that I know who he is. At least I don't think he does.

"Now you of all people should know better. Being out at this late hour." he said smiling and walking closer. I walked back feeling my heart beat speed up. His smile faded a little.

"Yeah I know. The lost ones I wasn't planning on missing my train." I replied. He walked closer soon at arms length. He towered over my 5'6 figure.

"It may be some time before the next one arrives. Would you like to join me...for a drink?" he asked.

"I would if I could but I really gotta get home. I can probably catch a bus or call Bruce. He's probably worried sick about me. Have a good night doctor." I said backing away and turning but he put an arm around my waist to stop me.

"I insist." he whispered in my ear. I swooned a bit. But I shook my head and pulled away. I sighed.

"Look. I'm not pretending any more. I know who and what you are." I said turning and glaring at him. He smirked.

"Good." he said then his eyes turned red and I suddenly lost control of my body. He held his hand out. My body walked to him and grabbed his hand. He pulled me close to him. I gasped but it was covered by his lips.

I couldn't help but close my eyes and lean into his touch. I now had control of my body. He bit my lip making me wince a bit. Dracula lapped up any blood that came from it moaning. He pulled away and began kissing my jaw.

Working his way down to my neck. "Join me Amelia. Will you be my bride once again?" he whispered seductively against my neck. Though I was far too aroused to know what I was saying. "Yes." I whispered. He smirked against my neck. I felt his fangs lightly touch my neck before they plunged in.

"Ah!" I cried out as I shut my eyes from the sharp pain. I was losing consciousness slowly as well as developing an immense thirst as he lay me down slowly. Something sweet and wet was pressed to my lips. "Drink." he commanded.

I bit down on what I know now is his wrist. I gripped it tightly as I drank. He hissed in slight pain. "That's it. Drink." he whispered as he was kneeled beside me petting my hair. My eyes were closed in pleasure.

"Enough." he soon whispered yet I continued. "Enough!" he commanded pulling me away. I lapped up any left over blood desperately from my fingers and lips before I opened my eyes realizing what I was doing.

I looked up to him with frightened eyes. He was smirking. "What have you done to me?" I asked lowly.

"You know what I've done. Now accept it, my bride." he said grabbing my arm and picking me up.

"Let me go!" I demanded trying to pull my arm away but even with my new strengths he was still too strong.

"Sleep." he commanded looking me in the eyes. I had no choice but to obey.

R&R tell me if it was good. I hope it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Amelia.

Vote on my poll if you haven't yet!

When I awoke I was laying in an open casket with Dracula standing over me smirking. I sat up looking around noticing candles all around a cave. This place reminded me of Erik's cave in phantom of the opera. "Good afternoon sleeping beauty!" I heard penguin say. I guess he was here too.

"Where am I?" I asked ignoring penguin.

Dracula held a hand out to help me out. "Home. For now. But soon you and I will live in better conditions." he replied.

I glared at his hand and swiped away getting up by myself. "Change me back." I demanded after I stood.

"I'm afraid that can't be done, my love, you condition is permanent." he said with that smirk of his. Then bats flew above us and his smirk disappeared. He looked to the side where I finally noticed other vampires. "An unwanted guest. Get rid of him." he said sneering.

I watched as they climbed, ran, and crawled off to whoever was intruding. I felt an arm go around my waist. Dracula pulled me close. He put his other hand on my cheek and his lips went to my neck as he began kissing it. I closed my eyes and moaned.

He pulled me closer and began to suck at my sweet spot. "S-stop." I whispered. He ignored me and continued. I heard a thud behind me. Dracula stopped and looked at something behind me.

"How dare you interrupt us." he said angrily. I broke from his grip and turned.

I smiled seeing batsy with a tied up penguin knocked out beside him. "Batsy!" though when I did smile it showed my fangs. Batsy took a step back shocked. I frowned and looked down in shame.

"Your too late batman. I've already claimed her." Dracula said hugging my waist from behind putting his head on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

Batsy glared. "Let her go!" he commanded getting a bullet with blue liquid in it and attaching it to a gun. He tried to shoot it but something was wrong. His arm began to shake.

"You cannot win. No human can resist my will." Dracula said. Batman's arm shook then he fell to his hands and knees with the bullet shooting into the ground the liquid coming out. "Batsy!" I cried out. I tried to go to him but Dracula held me back.

"Good boy." he said then began laughing until I elbowed him as hard as I could and luckily it worked. I got free and ran over to batman.

"Come on. Fight it batsy. I know you can." I whispered gripping his shoulders. He did fight it because the next minute he stood up with full strength causing Dracula to hiss.

"Run." batsy told me.

"But what about-"

"Run!" he exclaimed cutting me off. I nodded hesitantly then took off towards home. "I will find you, my bride. I always do!" I heard Dracula exclaim. On my way out I heard crashes and explosions. I almost turned back but I knew Bruce needed me elsewhere.

I was almost to the cemetery exit but penguin stopped me. "Master isn't through with you." he said smirking. I glared and kicked him back. But I didn't realize my new strength. He slammed into a tomb wall behind him hard enough to leave a dent.

He passed out upon contact. I ran back to Wayne manor. I arrived just in time because the moment I got to the bat cave there was an explosion. I saw batman walk out of it but then I saw he wasn't walking.

Dracula was holding batsy up by his neck! I gasped. Alfred was next to me. "Oh dear." he said. Dracula threw batsy foward before walking to him. He threw the car to the side first.

"I will drain you dry and use your cape as a dinner napkin." Dracula said menacingly. I growled showing my teeth and shocking Alfred. Animal instinct took over.

I jumped down and landed on all fours as Dracula said to batsy, "Impressive dwelling. It shall be you tomb."

"I don't think so!" I shouted tackling him. We rolled around trying to pin each other. Growls could be heard and scratching could be seen but each scratch healed the moment it was inflicted. He soon pinned me down.

"Stay." he said glaring before jumping off and once again trying to kill batman. I slowly got up to my hands and knees. "Amelia." I heard Alfred say. I looked over to him. He shot the bullet with the antidote into my neck causing me to collapse and start growling and whining holding my neck catching the attention of Dracula.

Dracula growled and attacked Alfred knocking him into the wall. "Alfred!" I shouted before I felt the stinging again as Dracula came to my side. He pulled the bullet out of my neck growling.

"Next time I will kill you batman." Dracula said as he picked me up bridal style then he jumped from one rock to the next quickly to get us back to his tomb. The pain disappeared before we arrived.

When we did he set me in the casket and examined my neck. Not a word was said between us. He growled then bit my neck causing me to hiss. When he finished I felt weak. "What did you do?" I asked him trying to keep my eyes open.

He didn't answer. Only frowned and disappeared for a minute. I closed my eyes. A cup was pressed to my lips. I drank the sweet liquid that was in it. When I finished I felt better yet still tired.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Save me." I replied.

"You're my bride as well as my mate. I do what ever I can to protect you." he replied smirking a bit.

I gave a frustrated sigh. "Let me go." I said looking at him.

"No, you need to be trained."

"For what?"

"Hunting, surviving, _mating._" he said the last word seductively.

I glared. "No." I said getting up. "I'm leaving wether you like it or not." I said.

"No." he said blocking my way. Anyway I tried to go he blocked. I glared. Then jumped over him. I ran as fast as I could. He ran a couple feet away from me getting closer and closer. I jumped from rock to rock and wall to wall avoiding him but he still caught me.

He tackled me down and pinned me. One knee on each side of my hip. His hands holding my wrists on either side of my head. He smirked. "I won." he said.

He stayed over me as if waiting for something. His smirk gone. He stared into my eyes. I lost my glare looking into his icy blue eyes. Then suddenly I kissed him! I had no idea what came over me, but I kissed him.

He smirked against my lips.

R&R please! Next chapter will be M rated! I hope that you liked this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I've been neglecting this story but this is gonna be the last chapter because of writer's block and my other stories need to be paid attention to as well as school needs to be caught up. Anyway enjoy! Sorry if it sucks.

Disclaimer: I only own Amelia

Warning: Vampire Lemon! it starts right away!

**!~lemon start~!**

His smirk faded as his tongue invaded my mouth. I arched my back and pressed my chest to his. He moaned. I rolled us over so I was on top. I caught a glimpse of our reflection in one of the crystals in the cave. I froze seeing my eyes glowing blue.

Dracula brought me back down to earth by grinding our sexes together and making me moan. I looked back down at him with a smirk showing my fang. I sat up and took my hair out of its pony tail letting it cascade down my shoulders.

Then I took off my shirt. Dracula's eyes went to my breasts. He growled and rolled us back over and began sucking and nipping at my neck. I groaned out his name. "Vladislaus." he whispered before going back to my neck and getting my brassiere off.

"What?" I asked dazed.

"My name is Vladislaus." he replied before he began to suck at my breast making me moan.

"Vlad." I groaned out. He chuckled. I growled and flipping him over. I smirked down at him before ripping off his cape then tearing off his jacket/vest revealing a pale six-pack. I ran my fingers down it leaving thin trails of blood. He hissed in pain and pleasure as I licked one of the cuts.

He flipped us back over and took off my jeans with surprising speed. Then he ripped off my shoes and socks leaving me in my underwear. I growled and rolled us over before I slipped out of my underwear revealing my pale, slender, hourglass figure. I walked over to the large coffin swaying my hips. I heard him stand up. I bent over and opened the coffin before laying inside.

I heard his pants hit the floor along with him slipping off his shoes and any other clothing before he climbed on top of me and closed the lid leaving us in darkness. After a second or two my eyes adjusted to the dark and I could his eyes looking down at me. I could feel his erection pressing against my thigh, slowly inching towards my opening. His eyes never left mine.

I brought my hand up to his cheek, stroking it. His lips part slightly. I leaned up and brought my lips to his in a passionate kiss. His hand tangled itself in my hair. I pulled from the kiss and whispered in his ear, "I'm ready."

I felt him enter in one swift moment. I gasped in pain. It felt like my nether regions were on fire. I leaned my head back and cried a bit. He shushed me and whispered sweet words in my ear as he started thrusting.

Soon the pain vanished and I moaned in pleasure. He sped up at the sound. I arched my back and clawed at his making him hiss in pleasure.

"Oh. Amelia." he moaned. I groaned as he thrust harder. I heard the slapping of our skin as he did so.

"Ah. Faster. Please." I whispered out feeling my release nearing. He obeyed. I growled. He sped up to non-human speeds making me scream his name. He growled and grunted. I cried out then bit into his shoulder hard as I came.

He hissed then snarled as he came inside me. I felt his hot seed spurt in me. Once I drank a little from him I relaxed completely exhausted.

~**End lemon**~

He picked me up and switched places with me letting me lay on top of him. I traced circles in his chest while he played with my hair. My actions soon slowed as I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke a couple hours later to find him still in a deep slumber. I slowly rose using my back to open the coffin. I got out of it and closed it slowly making sure to make no sound. I quickly got dressed then rushed through the catacombs to the bat cave.

I was only met with a total crash site with the occasional spark. I ran to the elevator to see if it was in working condition. To my luck it was. I let it scan my hand before I made my way to the ground floor.

When I arrived Bruce was on the couch with ice packs and Alfred was putting ointment on him. They both looked up in surprise as I stepped out of the elevator.

"Amelia!" Alfred cried in shock.

"How did you get away?" Bruce asked as he tried to get up. I rushed over preventing him from doing so.

"I just went through the catacombs while he slept. But when he wakes up he will look for me." I said.

"It's almost sunrise. We should get you to your room. I'll put some boards up to block the sunlight." Alfred said as he rushed away.

"Bruce we need to talk." I said.

"It can wait. You need to rest."

"No it can't wait!" I exclaimed forcing him to sit down with my eyes glowing blue with frustration. "I want Vlad to live here with us." I said briefly.

"What? Vlad?" Bruce shouted.

"His real name is Vladislaus and please don't get mad. I only wanna make things easier." I said. "I can work something out with him about turning the town into vampires and with him living here the whole trying to knock you off your perch will be dealt with." I told Bruce.

He kept a straight face. Sun could be seen on the floor. "I'll think about it. For now go and get rest. We'll deal with Dracula when he gets here." he told me. I rushed out of the room just as the sun hit the couch. I ran down the hallway and up the stairs racing the sun. I felt my arm burn from the sun. I ran with super-human speed.

I made it to my room just as the sun hit my door and Alfred finished nailing the last board in. I sighed in relief. I went and lied down on my green king sized bed in exhaustion.

"Can I get you anything Amelia?" Alfred asked.

"No thank you." I replied curling up under the covers then closed my eyes to sleep. Alfred closed the black see-through curtains around my bed as I fell asleep.

~12 hours later: 7 pm, 1 hour after sunset~

I was woke up hearing a crash coming from downstairs. I sat up quickly and rushed down to the living room, in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear, just in time to see Bruce being thrown into a wall and Vlad shout, "Where is she?"

"Vladislaus!" I shouted at him before running over to Bruce, helping him up. After Bruce was up and leaning against the wall I look over at Vlad who had anger all over his face.

"What are you doing here?" he shouted at me. I stomped over to him with anger on my face. I stopped in front of him.

"I happen to live here!" I shouted back at him crossing my arms and leaning on one leg. "and if you would be kind enough you could be to but you just had to come and start hurting Bruce." I continued arguing.

He was about to retort but closed his mouth and was confused. "Live here?" he whispered.

"Yes! I asked Bruce. Cause I don't wanna be living in a cave with one coffin and a bunch of candles and why the hell is my throat burning!" I shouted clutching a hand to my now burning throat.

Dracula chuckled. "You're thirsty." he said. I suddenly became aware of heartbeats in the room and the smell of sweet blood. I closed my eyes fighting the temptation.

"Alfred go get some of my blood from the lab." I heard Bruce rasp out. 5 minutes later Alfred returned and in his hand was a bag of dark red blood. I opened my now blue gleaming eyes and stared at the bag.

Alfred handed it to me and I sucked from it like a starving lion would eat a lamb no matter how much it loved it.

After that was dealt with I looked at Bruce. "Can he still live with us?" I asked. Vlad was sitting patiently on the couch with Bruce. Both on opposite ends.

"On one condition." Bruce said turning to Vlad.

"Yes?" he asked.

"No turning citizens into vampires and no feeding from them, I'll supply you two blood." Bruce said holding out his hand for a handshake. Vlad looked at it. I came up behind him on the couch and kissed his neck affectionately.

"Come on." I pleaded.

"Alright." Vlad said shaking Bruce's hand.

"Yay!" I said falling on the couch laying upside down in-between Bruce and Vlad.

"I'm getting another ice-pack." Bruce said getting up as Vlad pulled me into his lap chuckling. I kissed Vlad affectionately on the lips while putting my hand on his cheek. I pulled away after a minute.

"Come on. Let me show you my- I mean our room." I said smirking and grabbing his hand. I led him to our room and gave him the tour of the big closet then bathroom. "Ya know. We gotta get you some new clothes." I said.

"What is wrong with the one's I have?" he asked.

"No offense but there like. Old style. And you need a new hair cut." I said giggling at his side-burns. I changed out of my yesterday's clothes, not minding that Vlad watched with a smirk on his face, and changed into a new pair of jeans and another t-shirt.

I dragged him out of the mansion and I drove us around to different shops. I took him to a hair stylist and had his side-burns trimmed to look more like this century and to look more sexier. Then I bought him some new suits and regular clothes like t-shirts, jeans, sneakers, ect. Though he looked really weird in them.

I then took him to a couple stores like Hot-Topic, Best-buy, and Spencers to update him on music. Then I took him to olive garden for a nice dinner. Finally I introduced him to Clubbing. We went to Sweet Nothings Night Club.

At first he didn't like the loud music, neither did I, but once we got used to it and I introduced him to 'grinding' to the music he loved it. We finally returned home at 3 in the morning to cuddle and watch TV.

Then at sunrise we went to sleep in our bed. The next night we learned that Bruce had bought the blood-bank and offered $100 to any donor who donated a quart of blood. 1/4th of the blood is then transferred to Wayne manor for 'research' as he said or in other words. Vlad and I's food. I will never forget the time I burnt my mouth trying to eat pizza. Stupid thing was practically soaked in garlic.

A month later I was pregnant with a vampire baby. Bruce was really mad but we talked it out. Vlad works at night in the Wayne company some nights while I work as a DJ at a night club those same nights. Other nights we just party and have fun. That is until one night before we went clubbing my water broke and I had a healthy baby boy right in the manor named Drake.

And we lived Happily Forever. Even after Bruce died I continued the Angel legacy with the new batman, Drake. I also helped continue on The Wayne name along with the company. Forever in Bruce's memory.

There you go! I hope you like it. This is now complete. Vote on my poll and review please.


End file.
